Naruto The Ninja Gravemind
by AlphaWolf00117
Summary: What if the Elemental Nations encountered an ancient foe. What if the First Hokage succeeded in defeating said foe and sealing it in a certain giant scroll, only for a certain blond to release said foe once more and not only defeat it, but take it's place.


AlphaWolff00117- Hey guys, sorry for the long wait I had a lot of work to do on my YouTube channel and I have waiting for my new laptop to arrive. I still haven't gotten it yet, but I will after I come back from the beach on Monday. If you want to see my YouTube channel here, channel/UCLa2YJsosp92c3EUparo3hw

Me and Romulus98 have been talking about this, while I came up with the whole story he has been helping me with placements, he was surprised when I told him about 5 chapters worth of information regarding this story and I hadn't even started righting it until now, lol. Anyway Enjoy!

 **Gravemind Speech:**

 _ **Jutsu:**_

 _Thoughts:_

Normal Speech:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Halo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RING! RING! RING! RING! RI-CRASH!

A groan was heard as we see everyone's favorite Ninja knucklehead in his bed, with a toad sleeping cap on his head. (A/N: HA! That rhymed so well and I was trying to be serious too!) He slowly crawls out of bed when he remembered what day it was... OH CRAP! I am going to be late! He Yelled loudly, falling out of bed with the covers wrapped around his ankles he quickly got untangled and did his normal morning routine in about 10 mins, and ran out the door not even bothering to lock it, as he knew the hidden Anbu that watched him 24/7 would take care of it.

Once Naruto finally got to the academy he look around the lobby to see that by the time on the clock he was already 15 minutes late. He started to sprint towards his class not noticing the foot that a teacher he was about to pass was smirking evilly at him. " _I got to hurry, and get to class or else Iruka Sensei will be pissed._ " Whoa, oomph! His thoughts were interrupted when he was tripped and fail face first into the wall at the turn of the hallway.

Getting up and looking at the asshole that tripped him, he quickly gave him a look that said ' Payback will be a Bitch for you, asshole" and flipped the teacher off and darted down the hallway before the Clipboard said teacher threw at him could hit him, in which it got stuck in the wall from the force of the throw. Once Naruto made it to class he quickly slowed down and tried to sneak in, key word being tried.

NARUTO UZUMAKI! Why are you late, don't you know to set your alarm clock before class starts? Naruto just sighs and waits for the tests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tests were relatively easy, except for the part that he needed to do the clone jutsu, honestly he didn't no why that jutsu was what was needed to qualify as a ninja. He knew he had too much chakra to perform that jutsu with Tsunade level chakra control. So of course he passed everything, but that specific jutsu, and still somehow did not qualify to be a ninja which he thought was a bunch of bullshit.

Naruto was on the tree swing by himself and he could hear the villagers and how grateful that he was made a ninja. Sighing he looked down only to hear something land on the branches above him. "What do you want Mizuki sensie, come to snark at me too like the rest of the villagers?" He spat, and waited for a hit to the face of something along those lines.

When nothing happened Naruto looked up to see Mizuki was waiting for him to calm down. "Better" He said, as it wasn't a question it was a fact. To which Naruto nodded and Mizuki proceeded to tell him about a make up exam where he would have a chance to become a ninja and all he had to do was steal that scroll that he always saw the Old Man check frequently, knowing that the scroll was important this information put Naruto on edge but he quickly hid it behind a fake grin and told Mizuki that he could count him. After Mizuki left Naruto immediately left to the Hokages Tower.

Once Naruto reached the front desk he quickly told the lady there that he has evidence of a possible traitor to the leaf, the desk lady turned to him, about to let him in, but instead frowned at who she saw," Go back to Hell where you belong, demon spawn!" Not knowing that the boy's mention of a possible traitor had gotten the attention of some anbu, they narrowed they're eyes at the lady who had blatantly disregarded a possible traitor in favor of punishing a child for nothing he had control over. They quickly appeared behind the boy and arrested the lady for helping a traitor, causing her to scream in outrage attracting the Hokages attention.

"What is Going on here why are you arresting my assistant, and why is young Naruto-kun here?" He asked, the anbu and the woman being arrested quickly kneeled down, and the cat anbu spoke, " Hokage-sama, Naruto-san was requesting immediate permission to see you as he said he had possible evidence of a traitor to the Leaf, this woman, completely ignored his claims, and started to tell him to leave. We arrested her shortly after for assisting a possible traitor."

Nodding the Hokage look over to Naruto to see his answer, all he got was a nod of confirmation, sighing " Anbu take this woman to Ibiki and tell him to get all her secrets, I want to know what she had for breakfast last week, now go!" A resounding "HIA!" and a swirl of leaves was they're response.

"So Naruto you wanted to tell me something about a traitor do you know who and what has you saying such a thing about about someone?"The Old Man asked Naruto after the leaves had settled, and he put an hand on the boys shoulder and walked into the office with him.

[ A/N: I am going to skip the part where Naruto tells the Old Man everything we already know happened and if you keep reading I am sure at least to smart ones will figure out what the Hokages plan was. ;)]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night and Naruto was sweating, the damn scroll was HEAVY! No wonder Mizuki didn't want to get it him self, Naruto was tired enough that he didn't notice he had cut his thumb on the paper when he opened the scroll to look for the Jutsu the Old Man had told him to look for," _What was the name of the jutsu again... Dammit, fuck it I will just read it until I find the the right one._ " He thought to himself and look down at the open scroll, "Oh well might as well start at the beginning, and started reading the scroll while dragging his hand acrossed it to focus on the titles.

When Naruto started to read his hand crossed a seal and his blood had been wiped acrossed it, causing a big cloud of smoke to appear, POOF! Whoa~ Holy Shit!, and then a green decayed looking tentacle almost crushed him. Not knowing what to do Naruto heard someone coming and knew that no one but Mizuki knew where to find him so he hid in a bush and waited.

Mizuki had just arrived at the meeting spot when he noticed that the area smelled like death and decay, covering his nose he walked into the open and looked for the source, then he noticed that it was now coming from behind him, quickly turning around kunia in hand, he almost dropped the knife when he saw the utter abomination that was now in front of him, holding in the need to puke he was about to turn and leave before he heard the most horrifying voice ever.

 **"Little Human Do Not Go, I Am Hungry And You Are But Meat And Bone!"**

 _"Did that thing just talk to me? WTF?!"_ Quickly trying to dash away, Mizuki Jump on what he thought was a tree branch, but then something grabbed his leg and brought him out into the open letting him see that the thing from before had indeed spoken, and its face was almost as horrifying as it voice. [A/N: Honestly that voice is one that not even a mother could love.]

 **"I Told You Little Human Do Not Go, For I Am The Gravemind I Am Your Salvation!"**

"Oh Kami, Someone HELP ME! Then Mizuki was no more, as this Gravemind or whatever it was had swallowed him whole. Naruto watched as the man he was to turn in was now nothing but food, for something that he had no words to describe. He desperately hope the Hokage was on his way, Saddly for Naruto the Hokage wouldn't make it in time as when the Gravemind finished consuming Mizuki and humaniod looking create bursted from the Graminds body and it had Mizuki's Shadow Shurikens, When the being came out the Gravemind told it to distract the Incoming Ninjas that he could sense were on the way, no doubt Mizuki's screaming alerted someone.

 **"Hmmm, I Smell The Blood Of Someone Young, Someone Powerful, Come Out Little Human, Death Will Be Your Savior!"**

Looking in Naruto's Direction and literally almost scaring the piss and shit out of him the ancient being could sense the Sadness, Pain, Anger, and most of all the Loneliness. The Gravemind had never sensed all these emotions at the same time, let alone at such an amount.

 **"I Can Feel Your Sadness, Your Pain, Your Anger, Even Your Loneliness, Young One You Do Not Deserve Such Pain, I Will End Your Misery Quickly!**

Naruto was frozen in fear, What was he supposed to do, the Creature before him defeated a Chunin level ninja with no difficult, there was no way to defeat it. In his rambling he woke something inside him, that was now his only chance.

The Kyuubi No Kitsune, The strongest of the nine Bijuu was now awake from his years of sleep, and saw that there was good reason behind it too. He knew the enemy before his host, and he was honestly afraid not for himself but for the world he was meant to preserve. He knew the only choice he had was to sacrifice both himself and his host before the Flood could reek havoc across the elemental countries once more. So with that in mind he prepared the sacrifice and waited for the moment to use it. He didn't have to wait long.

Naruto was soon found in the the air with a tentacle around his waist and his enhanced senses were not helping him, this things breath smelled worse than the old graves the had decomposing corpses in them. He soon found out the the inside of the creatures mouth was even less inviting. Thats when his body started to convulse and he could feel something trying to take his will to live his own life, so using everything he had he fought back not knowing that his decision would change the very fabric of his universe. The Kyuubi soon realized that now was the time to begin the sacrifice.

Naruto's body was now covered in a blood red chakra cloak, and he could feel his skin deteriorate and fix itself over and over again until he just couldn't feel it anymore. He soon realized that he was no longer fight the creature instead it was focused of something else, the Kyuubi, but it seemed as if the kyuubi was allowing itself to be consumed, what he didn't see was the fact that was the gravemind entered the cell it couldn't get back out and sense all it was, was the soul and power of the Flood it soon merged with Naruto's body and soul, and the memories came with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Cock Block No Jutsu!**


End file.
